I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medical devices, but more specifically, to a method for increasing the cardiac output of a patient suffering from congestive heart failure by stimulating the heart of the patient at multiple sites simultaneously.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Normally, impulses from the SA node affect contraction of the atria and then propagate to the AV node. The AV node, in turn, emits a second nerve impulse which affects contraction of the ventricles. These nerve impulses affect contraction, i.e., depolarization of the tissue of the heart, in a coordinated manner to circulate blood through the body. Cardiac pacers of the type herein described generally are useful for maintaining proper functional operation of a sick heart. Of many cardiac deficiencies which have in the past been diagnosed and treated, conduction difficulties have presented significant problems for which a pacer has been used for treatment. A particular conduction deficiency, known as AV branch block, inhibits the transfer of nerve impulses from the sinoatrial (SA) node to atrial-ventricular (AV) node. When a bundle block occurs, these nerve impulses are not properly transmitted from the SA node to the AV node and ventricles.
When this condition occurs, normal treatment is to employ a pacer which locks onto the rhythmic cycle of the atrial beating signal and supplies to the ventricles a stimulating impulse at a certain time thereafter to effect contraction of the ventricles. The time period between the occurrence of the atrial beat and the normal contraction of the ventricles is known as the A-V delay period. Generally, hemodynamic efficiency is somewhat dependent to the A-V delay period, thus the pacer must emit a stimulating pulse at a time to preserve an optimum A-V delay period.
Other forms of conduction deficiency, such as myocardial scarring and bundle branch block, cause slow conduction of nerve impulses, in which case, nerve impulses are indeed passed from the SA to the AV node, but in a time period which is slower than normal. The Q-R-S complex in this case would manifest itself in being very wide and hemodynamic efficiency also becomes lower than normal.
In each of the above-mentioned cardiac deficiencies, the heart does not contract in coordinated fashion. This uncoordinated movement increases depolarization time and results in more inefficient pumping rather than a more coordinated and simultaneous ventricular depolarization. In essence, such conduction deficiencies result in asynchrony between the left and right ventricle.
Additionally, arrhythmias of the heart produce uncoordinated ventricular contraction that affects the hemodynamic efficiency of the heart. Specifically, the recent paper "Incomplete Filling and Incoordinate Contraction as Mechanisms of Hypotension During Ventricular Tachycardia in Man", published in Circulation, Vol. 68, No. 5, in 1983, describes that left ventricular function is severely disturbed by the disorganization of wall motion in hearts undergoing ventricular tachycardias. Moreover, it was found that hearts with impaired functions show profound reductions in pumping ability due to incoordinate contraction of the ventricles. It appears reasonable to believe, therefore, that any abnormal functioning heart that requires pacemaking or which has QRS widening will have a better hemodynamic efficiency if both ventricles are paced to contract in coordination with each other. There have been systems developed in the past employing a plurality of electrodes attached to the heart for effecting stimulation of a plurality of regions of the heart. For example, the Funke U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,226 discloses a cardiac electrical stimulation defibrillation system including a plurality of electrode terminals connected in a spaced relation on the heart. The electrodes, which provide stimulating and sensing, are each connected to amplifiers. The amplifiers are connected to electronic control circuit means configured to cause stimulation of all of the electrode terminals simultaneously in response to a sensed depolrization signal on the heart by at least one electrode terminal. In addition, the electronic control circuit is provided with a multivibrator means to synchronize the stimulation signal with the Q-R-S complex. Although Funke does teach the concept of simultaneous stimulation of a plurality of spaced electrodes, he does not disclose its specific use as a method of improving the cardiac output of patients suffering from congestive heart failure, nor does he discuss the specfic placement of the electrodes about the heart.
The Rockland et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,140 discloses a similar system to Funke's although a specific use as a pacemaker is stated in the patent. Rockland, et al discloses a demand anti-arrythmia pacemaker including a plurality of sensing electrodes connected to the heart to sense ventricular depolarizations. Electronic circuitry is provided having two paths of operation. A first path provides stimulation to one area of the heart if depolarization of a naturally occurring heart beat fails to occur within a first predetermined time period. In this first path, it is stated that the circuitry acts as a pacemaker in the event of skipped natural heartbeats. A second path provides stimulation to a plurality of locations on the heart if a depolarization signal is sensed on the heart within a second predetermined time period. In this second path, it is stated that the circuitry acts as a synchronous multiple electrode pacemaker or a synchronous multiple electrode defibrillator. Although, one example of an electrode placed in the intraventricular section and others in a spaced relation on the heart ventricles is given, there are no teachings of the specific placement of the electrodes on the heart nor the improvement of cardiac output from a sick heart. In addition, the electrodes perform either stimulating or sensing, not both, therefore a large number of electrodes is required in this system.
The Tacker, Jr. et al and McCorkle U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,203, 4,458,677 and 4,332,259, respectively, disclose the specific placement of an electrode in or around both left and right ventricles of the heart. The Tacker, Jr. et al patent discloses the placement of a catheter having one electrode in the right ventricle and another outside the heart and a third electrode placed on the left ventricle. The catheter electrodes, each being paired with the left ventricular electrode, are pulsed in sequence with a predetermined time separation resulting in uniform current density delivered to the heart. However, this pulsing scheme and configuration is disclosed for use in a ventricular defibrillation device and not for cardiac pacing to improve cardiac output wherein a more precise synchronization of stimulation signals with the Q-R-S complex is required.
The McCorkle, Jr. patents disclose the specific placement of an electrode in the right ventricle and another electrode in the coronary sinus surrounding the left ventricle for connection to a pacemaker. However, there is no specific technique disclose of providing stimulating signals to the electrodes to perform a pacemaking function.
In light of the above difficulties and shortcomings of the prior art, an objective of the present invention is to provide a cardiac pacer for increasing hemodynamic efficiency of a heart experiencing a conduction deficiency.
Another objective of the invention is to ensure a more coordinated and simultaneous ventricular depolarization of both left and right ventricles of the heart.
A yet further objective of this invention is to provide a cardiac pacer suitable for being implanted in a manner so as to impose a minimal surgical risk during implantation thereof.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus of separately sensing and stimulating each ventricle of the heart in order for effecting simultaneous contraction automatically of both ventricles of the heart to narrow the QRS complex of a failing heart and thereby cause an increase in blood pressure and cardiac output.